The Unity Of Dark and Light
by Chibi Pharaoh Yami
Summary: Sequel to Bloody Valentine After being separated, will Yami and Yugi be destined to meet again or will an unknown force tear them apart again? -Chapter 5 Up-
1. The Return

Chibi Pharaoh Yami: ; Well I wrote a sequel to Bloody Valentine  
....he he.. yeah. Thanks to everyone who reviews my stories!   
This is my first try with paragraphs for writing something like this. I'm not very good, so just ask if nothing makes since to you.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, Nothing belongs to Chibi except her character Kira.  
  
Warnings: Some fluff and maybe a little angst so if you don't like,  
Don't read. That's about it.  
  
Song- 'Somewhere I Belong' By Linkin Park  
  
Summary: 15 years after the tragic accident that separated   
Yami and Hikari, Will fate bring them back together or   
will an unknown force split them apart?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Unity Of Dark And Light  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
...15 years later...  
  
Amethyst eyes flashed as the owner ran to avoid being hit by the  
Opposing snowball flying straight for his face.  
  
" Ha, Kira you missed me!" shouted a very enthusiastic Yugi as he continued to create his own freezing snowball to throw. Yugi looks up. "Kira! Where'd you go?"  
  
(a/n Kira is just someone I added in here because I needed a different   
character then Joey and them.)  
  
"Gotcha!" yelled Kira as she threw the melting snowball down Yugi already wet back caused by the recent snowball fight.  
  
"No Fair!" Yugi told Kira with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Uh, Yugi? I don't like the look on your face..." Kira told with a surprised voice.  
  
Yugi runs over to her and knocks her down. This causes both of them to have snow all in their faces and covering their coats and pants.  
  
"Kira, do you ever feel like part of you is missing?" asked Yugi.  
  
_When This Began  
I Had Nothing To Say  
And I'd Get Lost In The Nothingness Inside Of Me_  
  
"Yes, when I broke my arm and I couldn't move it. I felt like I had lost it. Other than that, no." replied Kira.   
  
"Oh, ok," responded a depressed Yugi.  
  
_I Was Confused  
And I Let It All Out To Find  
That I'm Not The Only Person With These Things In Mind_  
  
"Why? What's wrong Yugi that you would feel that way?" asked Kira.  
  
"No reason," replied as Yugi hanged his head on his chest. Kira grabs his hands.

"Where are we going?," asked a shocked Yugi as he was dragged down the sidewalk.  
  
"There is a new shop opening downtown, Ancient Mysteries. I read somewhere that they had some things and artifacts on Ancient Egypt," responded Kira.  
  
"But, How did you know that I liked Ancient Egypt?" questioned Yugi.  
  
_Inside Of Me  
But All The Vacancy  
The Words Revealed  
Is The Only Real Thing That I've Got Left To Feel_  
  
"Don't think I haven't seen you reading about it. You even asked my dad questions about it, too." replied Kira.  
  
As they approach the store, Kira notices Yugi trailing behind almost like he is afraid of something in there. "Come on Yugi, nothing bad is in there!' joked Kira.  
  
"I know, but I felt something, almost like someone was calling for me.." said Yugi.  
  
_Nothing To lose  
Just Stuck/ Hollow And Alone  
And The Fault Is My Own  
And The Fault Is My Own  
_  
"Well we will never know until we go in there then, won't we?" questioned Kira.  
  
"I guess.." was the only reply she could get out of Yugi.  
  
_I Want To Heal  
I Want To Feel  
What I Thought Was Never Real_  
  
' I wonder what is wrong with him. he has been this way for a while now ever since his family left him here with me and my dad. Hmm.. ' Kira thought  
  
'I know something was calling me. Something said my name, but what?' thought Yugi quietly to himself. As the entered the shop they saw a young white haired man around his early twenties standing and watching as a sandy haired man was yelling at someone that   
looked exactly like him.  
  
"Weird.." Said Kira as she whispered it into Yugi's ear.  
  
The two Egyptians seemed to have herd what she said as they immediately came over and started yelling at her.  
  
"Who are you calling weird?!" yelled an out raged Marik.  
  
"Not me, Your the psychopath one!" remarked Malik as he slapped Marik on the head.  
  
"It's on now!" yelled Marik as he tackled Malik and started a wrestling match with him.  
  
Ryou sweat drops as he stares at his two friends as his counterpart steps out of a door followed by a black haired woman. "Malik, Marik, Stop this nonsense right now!" yelled Ishizu as the both got off the floor muttering curses at one another.  
  
"How can we help you?" asked Ishizu, "And I'm very sorry for the way they acted."  
  
"It's ok," replied Kira. "My friend and I were just looking around anyways." She turns around to notice Yugi gone. "Yugi? Yugi!? Hey! Where'd you go!?" she yelled.  
  
_I Want To Let Go Of This Pain I've Held So Long  
[Erase All The Pain 'Till It's Gone]  
[It's Gone]  
_  
As Kira started to look franticly for her friend, the others sat dumbstruck as they were just trying to get it through their heads that she had said 'Yugi'.  
  
"You don't think she means the pharaoh's brat, do you?" asked a confused Bakura.  
  
"I'm not sure, but we better check this out even if it's not him. We must find Yugi and give him back the puzzle." replied Ishizu. As Each go their separate ways to look for Yugi, a small tri-haired boy is staring at the gold pieces to a pyramid shaped puzzle...  
  
'Is this what called me to this shop?' questioned Yugi to himself. 'Somehow I feel as if I'm connected to this puzzle..'  
  
_I Want To Heal  
I Want To Feel  
Like I'm Close To Something Real  
I Want To Find Something I've Wanted All Along  
Somewhere I Belong...  
_  
---TBC---  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chibi Pharaoh Yami:  
  
Please R&R and if I do another chapter, the rest of the song will be on it. 


	2. Facing Destiny

Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Here is the second half of chapter 1.  
  
Warnings: Same as last chapter..and there is a character death in this fic, BUT NOT YUGI!! You also switch to different groups of people in this chapter a lot.  
  
Disclaimer: Chibi owns nothing, never has and never will..  
  
Chibi Pharaoh Yami: -.-'' grr.....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Unity of Dark and Light  
  
Chapter 2: Facing Destiny  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last Time: 'Is this what called me to this shop?' questioned Yugi to himself.  
'Somehow I feel as if I'm connected to this puzzle..'

He picked up one of the pieces of the puzzle and fingered it as he felt it grew warm in his hand. He thought he saw a faint glow, but he was released from his thoughts as he saw it glow brightly. It droped to floor with a crash and the light soon faded.  
  
_And I've Got Nothing To Say  
I Can't Believe I Didn't Fall Right Down On My Face  
I Was Confused_  
  
' That was strange,' Yugi thought to himself. He reaches down to try to pick up the fallen piece when he saw it glow again as it made contact with his hand. This time instead of dropping the piece, he examined the piece carefully noting the designs carved onto the piece. He was quite intreged with just looking at the designs when he felt like he was being watched.  
  
" I see you have extreme intrest in that puzzle young one." the stranger replied.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" replied a starlted Yugi.  
  
_Looking Everywhere   
Only To Find That It's Not The Way I Imagined It All   
In My Mind_  
  
" You may call me Shadi." said Shadi without hesitation to the startled teen in front of him. He sees the look of curiousity upon Yugi's face.  
  
"Why do you look it at me with questioning eyes, Yugi."  
  
"How-w did you know my name?" questioned Yugi "And why do I feel like I've known you before?"  
  
_So What Am I  
What Do I Have But Negativity  
'Cause I Can't Justify The Way Everyone Is Looking At Me  
_  
"Yes, we have met. Both you and your Yami know me quite well  
actually." said Shadi replying to Yugi's stuttered question.  
  
"My Yami?! Ok, Now you have totally lost me!" replied Yugi with a sense of shock.  
  
Shadi approaches Yugi and puts all the pieces of the puzzle back into its hierogliphic box. "Take this and complete it. If you finish it; you will know of what I speak of."  
  
With a great deal of surprise Yugi is handed the box from Shadi as he disappears.  
  
"What am I supposed to do with this?!" yelled Yugi at the retreating cloaked figure.  
  
" You know very well of what you need to do, but it is for your best if you take your friend and go home." replied Shadi as he disappeared completly from Yugi's view.  
  
'Now things are getting even more confusing...' Yugi thought as he stared at the now glowing Egyptian box in his hands. "And your not helping matters with your constent glowing!" yelled Yugi at the box. 'Now I really know I'm going crazy. If anyone saw me yelling at a box they'd probably label me crazy beyound belief.'   
  
_Nothing To Lose  
Nothing To Gain/ Hollow And Alone  
And The Fault Is My Own  
The Fault is My Own_  
  
"Well, I've got nothing to lose if I don't solve this puzzle so I guess I'll take up the challenge." said a determined Yugi, but in his heart he felt if he didn't complete the puzzle something he felt was very dear to him would be gone forever.  
  
_I Want To Heal  
I Want To Feel  
What I Thought Was Never Real  
I Want To Let Go Of This Pain I've Held So Long  
[Erase All The Pain 'Till It's Gone]  
[It's Gone]_  
  
" Yugi! Where are you? If we don't leave soon my dad will kill us!" Kira yelled. "This isn't funny anymore Yugi! Come Out!" Kira continues to yell for her friend as a shadowed figure watches her from outside the window.  
  
"Just you wait, any friend of Yugi's will pay for what he did to me.." it replied before retreating back into the shadows.  
  
_I Want To Heal  
I Want To Feel  
Like I'm Close To Something Real  
I Want To Find Something I've Wanted All Along  
Somewhere I Belong_  
  
"Did you find him?" asked Ryou gasping for breath.  
  
"Not me, did you guys see him?" replied Malik.  
  
"Nothing here," said Bakura and Marik together.  
  
"Would you look at that Ryou? They actually agreed on something!" said Malik fighting back his laughter.  
  
"You are really asking for it today, aren't you?" yelled Marik as he tackled his look-alike and thus began another wrestling match  
which was ended when they saw Shadi approaching behind them.  
  
"Hey Shadi!" yelled Marik as he sat on Malik causing him to mutter curse words directed straight towards his Yami.  
  
"I'd advise you to get off your Hikari Marik, before Ishizu comes back" said Shadi as he moved past the group and down the hallway.  
  
"Well isn't he happy today?" asked Marik.  
  
"I quite agree my psychopath Yami" replied Malik with a smirk as he flipped his yami on the ground and went to stand next ot Ryou.  
  
As Marik growls at his hikari, Bakura is busily on the floor howling with laughter as he sees someone walking outside the door.  
  
"You guys, shut up for a second" whispered Bakura as he walked towards the partially open door.  
  
"What's out there? Huh? What is it?" asked an extremly over-hyper Malik.  
  
"Will you shut up!" yelled Marik as he used his hand to cover Malik's mouth.  
  
"I will go call Joey and the others." said Ryou as he headed out the opposite door.  
  
_I Will Never know   
Myself Until I Do This On My Own  
And I Will Never Feel   
Anything Else Until My Wounds Are Healed  
I Will Never Be Anything Until I Break Away From Me   
And I Will Break Away  
I'll Find Myself Today_  
  
'Hopefully this puzzle will be able to help me figure out why I feel like I'm missing something, but then again, A guy in a turban gave it to me. I probably shouldn't get my hopes up.' Yugi thought to himself as he walked by a large engraved door revealing a hidden secret about his past...  
  
_I Want To Heal  
I Want To Feel  
What I Thought Was Never Real  
I Want To Let Go Of This Pain I've Held So Long  
[Erase All The Pain 'Till It's Gone]  
[It's Gone]_  
  
_I Want To Heal  
I Want To Feel  
Like I'm Close To Something Real  
I Want To Find Something I've Wanted All Along  
Somewhere I Belong  
I Want To Heal  
I Want To Feel Like I'm  
Somewhere I Belong..._  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chibi Pharaoh Yami:   
It turned out to be longer than I wanted it to be, but I   
didn't want to make it another chapter.  
  
So, please R&R! 


	3. The Puzzle

Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Here's chapter 3! Yey! Yami finally comes   
in this chapter!   
  
Yami: About time. -.-'  
  
Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Shut it...  
  
Warnings: Same as before  
No flames allowed!!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Unity of Dark and Light  
  
Chapter 3: The Puzzle  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Yugi made his way down the hallway, Kira was still franticly searching for him. She had met up with Ishizu in one of the hallways and joined her in looking for Yugi. By the time Yugi ran into Kira and Ishizu, half of the shop was in ruins because of Malik running away from Marik.  
  
"Come here you stupid little.." yelled Marik as he threw some pottery at the retreating back of his hikari. Cuss words could be herd from Malik as the pottery hit his back. A smirking Marik was the last the trio saw as they passed the room where most of the destruction was taking place.  
  
"Have a good evening" Ishizu told Yugi and Kira before she disappeared back into the shop.  
  
_Went Back Home Again  
This Sucks Gotta Pack Up And Leave Again  
Say Goodbye To All My Friends  
Can't Say When I'll Be There Again_  
  
"Come on Yugi." Kira told Yugi as he grabbed his hand and ran towards their house. As they approached the gate, a black Labrador retriever started to bark at the two intruders from inside the gate. "Oh, Hikari shut your trap!" replied Kira as Hikari followed them to the opening in the gate. Grabbing the chain connected the dog's collar she let Hikari inside. She then sat next to Yugi on the steps.  
  
"What you got in your jacket, Yugi?" questioned Kira as she saw the bulge in Yugi's jacket.  
  
"Oh yeah! It's an Egyptian box; one of the workers in the store gave it to me. He said something about destinies or something like that." replied Yugi as he handed the box for her to look at.  
  
_It's Time Now To Turn Around   
Turn My Back On Everything... Everything...  
_  
"Hey Yugi, look at all these hieroglyphics on the box. Do you think they mean something?" asked Kira with questioning eyes.   
  
"I don't know. It would take me a while to translate the inscriptions on the box." replied Yugi as he stared at the setting sun. "Look inside and tell me what happens."  
  
"Uh? Okay..." muttered Kira as she watched Yugi with puzzled eyes. "Wow, look at all these gold puzzle pieces!"  
  
"Are they glowing?" asked Yugi with enthusiasm in his voice.  
  
"No," was his only reply as Kira continued to look at each piece with great care.  
  
"Oh, never mind then..." Yugi said softly, more to himself then to Kira.  
  
_Everything's Changing When I Turn Around  
All Out Of My Control I'm Mobile  
Everything's Changing Everywhere I Go  
Out Of My Control I'm Mobile_  
  
"Why? Is it supposed to do something?" questioned Kira as she stared into Yugi's amethyst eyes.  
  
"No, I was just curious."was her only reply as Yugi picked up the box and entered the house. Hikari was waiting for Yugi in the kitchen holding his dish in his mouth.  
  
"Oh, can't forget about you can I, Hikari?" joked Yugi as he picked up the dish and scratched Hikari's head.  
  
After giving Hikari his food, Yugi retreated back into his room. It was fairly huge and was much better then the cramped room he lived in with his parents. The room was painted a black color with red trimming near the ceiling. He sat down on his queen sized bed and began working on the puzzle.  
  
Piece after piece, minute after minute. Time seemed to slip thru an hourglass as Yugi tried to complete the puzzle. He was half way done when he noticed the shape start to look like an upside down pyramid. Hours had passed that seemed like days before Yugi had reached the last piece. Yugi grabbed the last piece of the puzzle and stared at it. He saw an eye in the center that seemed to glow a brilliant gold when reflected off of the fading sunlight.   
  
_Stare Back At This Life  
Stretch Myself Back Into The Vibe  
I'm Waiting To Say I've Tried  
Instead Of Waking Up To Another T.V. Guide  
It's Time Now, To Turn Around  
Turn And Walk On This Crazy ground_   
  
Placing the last piece into its place, Yugi saw the puzzle glow with brilliant shades of red, blue, violet, black and then gold. When the puzzle glowed gold, Yugi was knocked off the bed and landed next to his night stand. He didn't notice the pair of crimson eyes watching him from the distance of the shadows.  
  
_Everything's Changing When I Turn Around  
All Out Of My Control I'm Mobile  
Everything's Changing Everywhere I Go  
Out Of My Control I'm Mobile  
Everywhere I go I'm Mobile  
I'm A Mobile_  
  
The stranger with his exotic crimson eyes approached the unconscious form of Yugi, he easily picked up the small boy and placed him back on the bed. The stranger, Yami, had just put Yugi on the bed when the sound of feet rushing up the stairs was heard. Making sure his hikari was truly asleep, Yami silently crept back into the shadows and awaited the arrival of the intruder.  
  
Hanging From the Ceiling, Life's A Mobile  
Spinning With Mixed Feelings, Crazy And Wild  
Sometimes I Wanna Scream Out Loud  
  
Opening the door quietly, Kira looked inside to see Yugi asleep on his bed and clearly showing no signs of getting up soon. She suddenly felt like someone was watching her as she peered into the darkened room trying to calm her curiosity. Seeing no one, she shut the door, unknown to her of the blood-crimson eyes watching from the shadows.  
  
_Everything's Changing   
Everywhere I Go  
All Out Of My Control  
Everything's Changing   
Everywhere I Go  
Out Of What I Know_  
  
Seeing the girl leave, Yami swiftly reproached the bed of his sleeping hikari and picked him up. Sitting on the bed, Yami pulled Yugi closer to him to make sure no one would try and take him while he slept.   
  
Yugi, feeling the change in his position, looked up only to be met with two crimson eyes watching him. He felt like screaming for help, but found that his voice had gone. The exotic-eyed stranger carefully pulled Yugi into a hug as he whispered "It is alright little one, I will not harm you."   
  
Yugi still not being able to find his voice simply nodded and allowed the stranger to do as he pleased. Yami sensing the fear in Yugi's calm form gently picked Yugi's face in his hands and tilted it towards his face. "I am Yami, little Yugi. You have no reason to fear me."  
  
Yugi at the sound of his name looked with surprised amethyst eyes at this exotic stranger named Yami. All Yami did was smile and pull him closer to his chest.  
  
"Sleep now Yugi, I will explain everything in the morning." Yami explained to Yugi as his own drowsiness and the warm embrace from Yami lulled him to sleep. Yami smiling as his tenshi fell asleep, laid him down on the bed as he retreated back into the puzzle.  
  
One thought still remained on Yugi's mind as he fell to sleep. 'Why is everything changing, first my parents leave me here with Dr. Katoshi and Kira, and now Yami...What is going on?'  
  
_Everything's Changing When I Turn Around  
All Out Of My Control I'm Mobile  
Everything's Changing Everywhere I Go  
Out Of My Control I'm Mobile  
Everywhere I go I'm Mobile  
...Everywhere I go I'm Mobile_  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Yes! I finally finished this  
  
chapter! Please R&R! And please No Flames! 


	4. Who Are You?

Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Hey, I'm back and here is the 4th chapter!  
Enjoy! XD  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, Chibi Pharaoh Yami doesn't own Yugioh  
a/n: You might need to read my story 'Bloody Valentine' to understand this chapteror I might talk about it later.  
  
'Who Knows' - Avril Lavigne  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Unity of Dark and Light  
  
Chapter 4: Who Are You?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jolting upwards in his bed as he felt something wet cover his hand. The coldness of the nose that was once nuzzling Yugi's hand trying toget him up seemed to have given Yugi a heart attack as he stared down at Hikari as he tilted his head in a questioning manor.  
  
"Silly, you know that I don't like that." muttered Yugi as he petted the   
black head of the dog.   
  
"It seemed appropriate at the time Abiou." replied a shadowed figure from near the doorway.  
  
Freezing in his tracks at the sound of the voice, Yugi started to panic and then slowly looked upwards towards the source. Finding himself staring into a pair of exotic crimson eyes.  
  
_Why Do You Look So Familiar  
I Could Swear That I've Seen Your Face Before  
I Think I Like That You Seem Sincere  
I Think I'd Like To Get To know You  
A Little Bit More_  
  
Stepping out of the shadows, Yami made his way over to his hikari's bed and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry if I scared you." replied Yami as he pulled Yugi into a hug. "I was just afraid when you didn't get up, I thought something had happened."  
  
"What do you mean?" Yugi's confused eyes stared into Yami's worried ones. Petting Hikari's forehead as he nuzzled the side of his hand.  
  
_I Think There's Something More  
Life's Worth Living For_  
  
"I tried to wake you when I sensed you in pain from our mind link..." Yami was unable to finish as Yugi placed his hand in the air as a sign to stop him.   
  
"What mind link and I don't remember being in pain."  
  
"I'll explain the mind link later, but when I came out of the puzzle, I saw you near the edge of the bed and you were sweating and muttering words I didn't understand." finished Yami as his gaze fell onto the floor. "When nothing I did would get you up, I herd that thing whining and scratching on your door." he added as he pointed to Hikairi who had curled up near Yugi's lap.  
  
_Who Knows What Could Happen  
Do What You Do  
Just Keep On Laughing  
One Thing's True_  
  
"I opened the door and he jumped on top of your bed and began nuzzling your hand. When he didn't feel any response from you, he started to lick your hand and rub his nose against it too." continued Yami as Yugi played a little with Hikari while trying to pay attention to what Yami was saying.  
  
_There's Always A Brand New Day  
I'm Gonna Live Today Like It's My Last Day_  
  
"I don't understand..." whispered Yugi as he moved his hand from Hikari's head and slammed it on the nightstand that was near him. Yami cringed a little at the cracking sound as it brought past memories back to his already troubled mind.  
  
_How Do You Always Have An Opinion  
And How Do You Always Find  
The Best Way To Compromise_  
  
Both were brought out of their thoughts when the door opened and a tall black-haired man walked part way into the dark room. A growl filled the room that made Hikari cringe on the bed. Yugi barely  
had time to think as he was placed quickly in-between Yami's back and the wall.  
  
Cringing a little bit when he was pushed farther into the wall, Yugi tried to shake himself free of Yami's grip only to be pushed back by a pair of strong arms.  
  
"What reason do you have to be near my hikari" questioned Yami, anger and fear for Yugi's safety filling his words.  
  
"I see the nameless pharaoh has finally arrived." replied Mr. Katoshi backing up against the door. Another cold stare was thrown his way as he said those words. "I guess you don't like that name. How about Atemu, yes, does that sound better?" He was suddenly thrown back from his position onto the floor because of an attack Yami aimed in his direction.  
  
_We Don't Need To Have A Reason  
We Don't Need Anything We're Just Wasting Time  
_  
Yugi began backing away from Yami, despite Yami's protests for him to stay where he was. He finally made it over to Mr. Katoshi's side. He stared at the man who had become some-what of a second father  
to him in disbelief as how he would have known Yami.  
  
Before he had a chance to question Mr. Katoshi; Hikari ran out the door. Turning to see what had frightened him so badly, Yugi could see two narrow slits that were once gentle, crimson eyes.  
  
Deciding that it would be best to go back to Yami. He sat down next to Yami near the edge of the bed only to be pulled into a strong embrace. Yugi soon felt Yami place his head on his neck as a shiver ran down his spine.  
  
_I Think There's Something More  
Life's Worth Living For_  
  
"Don't disobey me again hikari." stated Yami with a voice that demanded obedience. "This man can't be trusted." His only response was Yugi's shaking form as he tried to calm down in Yami's lap.  
  
Making sure his hikari was safe and secure on his lap, did Yami turn his attention back onto the intruder that had dared to bring up his past.

"What is it that you want" replied Yami, venom surrounding his words.  
  
"I knew you were going to come sooner or later." a chuckling voice answered Yami's demanding one.  
  
"Answer my question!" yelled Yami making Yugi cringe even more with the power in this man's voice.  
  
_Who Knows What Could Happen  
Do What You Do  
Just Keep On Laughing  
One Thing's True  
There's Always A Brand New Day  
I'm Gonna Live Today Like It's My Last Day_  
  
This man's teasing antics brought out the darkness that had long since grown inside of Yami due to the imprisonment of the puzzle and the thoughts that he was the cause for Yugi's death before. He knew  
he would prevent that from happening again because it was rare enough to get a second chance.   
  
Yami began to glow a dark shade of red then black then red again. Yugi began swaying from side to side and fell limp in Yami's arms, tears rolling down his peaceful face.  
  
Yami's rage was subsided because of Yugi's current state. Sending a cold stare at the man before blasting him out of the room and slamming the door. He put a spell on the door and used the millennium puzzle to help keep it locked so no one would enter.  
  
_Find Yourself  
'Cause I Can't Find You  
Be Yourself  
Who Are You?  
Find Yourself  
'Cause I Can't Find You  
Be Yourself  
Who Are You?_  
  
_I Think There's Something More  
Life's Worth Living For_  
  
Standing up after waiting for his head to stop spinning, Mr. Katoshi grabbed the rail leading downstairs and slowly descended the stairs. Once reaching the bottom he tried his hardest to ignore the pain coming from his head as he entered the kitchen where Kira was making breakfast with a scared Hikari hiding under the table. The dogs shaking seemed to cause the table to move so he tried his best to move the dog before he hurt himself.  
  
"Hey Dad!" Yelled an energetic Kira. "Where's Yugi?" she questioned as she looked behind the tall form of her father.  
  
_Who Knows What Could Happen  
Do What You Do  
Just Keep On Laughing  
One Thing's True_  
  
"I don't want you to go near Yugi or his room for a while."  
  
Kira just stood watching her father's retreating back and pondered over what he had said.  
'So what am I supposed to do... I can't just leave him alone, even if it is for a little while and why does it feel like your hiding something.' thought Kira as she sat down at the table to eat.  
  
_There's Always A Brand New Day  
I'm Gonna Live Today Like It's My Last Day  
So You Go And Make It Happen  
Do Your Best  
Just Keep On Laughing  
I'm Telling You  
There's Always A Brand New Day_  
  
"Yugi! Yugi get up!" yelled Yami as a few tears found their way down his face. "Wake up! Yugi, you have to fight off this nightmare! I don't want to loose you again!"  
  
_I Think There's Something More  
Life's Worth Living For_  
  
Even if Yami could have woken up Yugi, the memories that were playing in his mind were too powerful to forget...  
  
_Who Knows What Could Happen  
Do What You Do  
Just Keep On Laughing  
One Thing's True  
There's Always A Brand New Day  
So I'm Gonna Live Today Like It's My Last Day..._  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Sorry for the long wait! Please R&R!


	5. Learning To Forgive

Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Basicly this chapter is about Yugi and Yami getting to know each other a little bit more.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything... geez...

/mind link/ -Yami toYugi  
-mind link- Yugi to Yami  
' The Beautiful Letdown ' - Switchfoot  
-------------------------------------------------------  
The Unity of Dark and Light  
  
Chapter 5: Learning To Forgive  
------------------------------------------------------  
When the nightmares ceased and Yugi was finally sleeping peacefully,  
did Yami let himself be pulled into sleep. He fell asleep next to Yugi and sometime after had snaked one of his hands around Yugi's waist and pulled him closer in a protective manor.  
  
Yugi woke up soon after feeling quite drowsy. He tried to stand but soon was pulled down back on the bed with a pair of strong arms as the cause. Sighing, Yugi tried to wiggle out of the former pharaoh's grasp only to create a what sounded like a growl from Yami's throat. Yugi stopped and waited for Yami to loosin his grip before he moved both of Yami's arms and put them on his pillow. He saw Yami hold tightly to the pillow as if it were Yugi as he he fell back into a deeper slumber.  
  
Walking up to the door, Yugi tried to open it only to be thrown backwards by an invisible force. Scratching his head Yugi tried once again to open the door, only to be thrown backwards once again. Deciding it would be best to stay away from the door, Yugi sat down   
next to his desk and put on a pair of headphones. Turning it to disk 1, Yugi pushed play listening to whoever came on.  
  
_'It Was A Beautiful Letdown  
When I Crashed And Burned  
When I Found Myself Alone, Unknown And Hurt  
It Was A Beautiful Letdown  
The Day I Knew  
That All The Riches This World Had To Offer Me  
Would Never Do'_  
  
Yugi started to sing along with the song to himself as Yami opened one of his crimson eyes on the bed.  
  
_'In A World Full Of Biter Pain  
And Bitter Doubt  
I Was Trying So Hard To Fit In,  
Until I Found Out  
I Don't Belong Here  
I Don't Belong Here  
I Will Carry A Cross And A Song  
Where I Don't Belong'_  
  
Listening to his hikari, Yami sat up in bed and stretched. Just watching Yugi made Yami just felt like picking up his innocent hikari and never letting him go. Yami smiled as Yugi seemed to sing a little bit louder as if he were singing in a big performance.  
  
_'It Was A Beautiful Letdown  
When You Found Me Here  
And For Once In A Rare Blue Moon  
I See Everything Clear  
I'll Be A Beautiful Letdown  
That's What I'll Forever Be  
And though It May Cost My Soul  
I'll Sing For Free'_  
  
Noticing the pillow in his arms, an idea popped into Yami's head. Picking up the pillow, Yami silently snuck up behind Yugi.  
  
_'We're Still Chasing Our Tails   
And The Rising SunAnd Our Dark Water Planet  
Still Spins In A Race  
Where No One Wins  
And No One's One'_  
  
Yami stopped a few feet away from Yugi before he hit Yugi on the head with the pillow.  
  
"Ow! What the?" yelled Yugi as he was attacked again by the pillow. "Yami what the heck are you doing?"  
  
"Seeing if your alive." Yugi snorted as he turned his head away from Yami.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." replied Yugi as he put the headphones back on and tried to ignore Yami completly. Yami seeing his hikari turn his attention back towards the music, decided to see what was so special about the song. Taking the headphones, despite Yugi's attempts to get  
them back, placed them on his head and started to listen.  
  
_'I Don't Belong Here  
I Don't belong Here  
I'm Gonna Set Sight  
And Set Sail For The Kingdom Come  
Your Kingdom Come  
Won't You Let Me Down!  
Let My Foolish Pride Forever Let Me Down  
Easy Living, You're Not Much Like Your Name  
Easy Dying, You Look Just About The Same  
Would You Please Take Me Off Your List?  
Easy Living, Please Come On And Let Me Down'_  
  
Narrowing his eyes Yami tried to understand what they were singing, giving up he handed the headphones back to Yugi and returned to his spot back on the bed. "Those people make no sense."  
  
"Maybe if you think about it, it will make more sense." replied Yugi pausing the song.  
  
"I don't want to understand it. I want to get you out of this place." Yugi fell silent. Why would Yami want to take him away from where he had lived for over 10 years.   
  
"Why do you want me to leave here?" questioned Yugi with puzzled eyes. The song started to play again, startling Yugi as he noticed he was on the 'play' button.  
  
_'What A Beautiful letdown  
Painfully Uncool  
The Church Of The Drop Outs, The Losers,  
The Sinners, The Failures And The Fools  
What A Beautiful LetDown  
Are We Salt In The Wound?'_  
  
Pushing the pause button once again, Yugi tried to calm his rough breathing. Yami imediatly walked over to Yugi despite Yugi saying he was fine. Pulling his hikari so he was facing him, Yami looked  
into Yugi's amyethest orbs for a second before Yugi turned them towards the ground.  
  
Yugi couldn't stand looking into those eyes. They seemed to change every few minutes depending on his mood, but whenever Yami was alone with him those eyes seemed to hold a certain sadness and longing.   
  
"Yugi, Abiou, look at me." Yami comanded but recieved no response from his hikari.   
  
'His abiou? I'm not his partner.' confused Yugi just seemed to fade from his world and entered his own thoughts until something echoed into his mind, making him jolt form his spot near Yami.   
  
/Abiou? Are you ok?/ asked a very scared Yami.  
  
"How are you in my head!" Yugi yelled as he grabed his head like it was about to break.   
  
/Abiou, please calm down and let me help you./ replied Yami as he tried to reach out to Yugi. Yugi responded by pulling away from Yami and started to shake.   
  
"Yugi!" yelled Yami as he pulled his hikari into his arms. "Come on abiou, snap out of it!"  
  
"Le-leave me alone!" yelled Yugi as he retreated from Yami's embrace. Running out of the room with what strength he could muster, leaving a shocked and worried Yami alone in the room.  
  
On his way out of the house, Yugi and ran into Kira and knocked her down. "Yugi.." she whispered as the stairs creeked as another pair of feet descended them. 'My father left already, who is here?' Her   
question was soon answered as an almost exact copy of Yugi appeared near the stairs.  
  
"You! Where did my hikari go?" he questioned, looking around to make sure he hadn't missed him somewhere.   
  
"What do you mean 'hikari'?" she questioned, tilting her head in her confusion.   
  
Slapping his head, Yami noticed the open door and ran out it. "Who was that crazy man?" thought Kira out loud as she made her way to Yugi's room. 'I wonder why his cd player is on?' she rthought as the last line of the song played.   
  
_'Let Us Sing One True Tune'_  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Cliffie! Will Yami find Yugi? What will happen to Kira when she is left all alone  
  
in her house with a mysterious shadow. All this and more in teh next chapter. Please R&R


	6. When You're Gone

Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Here's chapter 6!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own anything, got it?  
  
' If You're Gone ' - Matchbox Twenty  
----------------------------------------  
The Unity Of Dark And Light  
Chapter 6: When Your Gone  
----------------------------------------

After running out of the house, Yugi made his way to the park. Sitting on one of the benches, Yugi listened to the sounds of the city and watched the falling snowflakes. He didn't pay any attention to the people around him, and in return they didn't pay any attention to him.  
Staring at the snowflakes, he tried to catch one with his hand. When he reached out towards it, he saw that he had no jacket. Just then, the wind blew a slight chill across the park.  
  
_I Think I've Already Lost You  
I Think You're Already Gone  
I Think I'm Finally Scared Now  
You Think I'm weak- I Think You're Wrong_  
  
Running down one of the many streets, Yami ran past an Egyptian store, catching the eye of a certain tomb robber.  
  
"What the?" said Bakura as he rushed outside leaving the others in complete confusion. "Pharaoh! Is that you?"  
  
"Bakura?" replied the former pharaoh as he turned around.  
  
"Yami! Get your high and mighty ass in here before you catch your death, but then again I've never seen a frozen pharaoh before." Yami looked strangely at Bakura before noticing that he, like Yugi, had left without a jacket or coat.  
  
_I Think You're Already Leaving  
Feels Like Your Hand Is On The Door  
I Thought This Place Was An Empire  
But Now I'm Relaxed- I Can't Be Sure_  
  
Pulling his legs to his chest, Yugi wrapped his arms around his legs as an attempt to keep warm. Still no one paid attention to the small form on the bench.  
  
Yugi continued to shake no matter how hard he tried to stay warm. Being out in the cold started to make Yugi drowsy and it also didn't help the fact that he felt numb all over his body.  
  
_I Think You're So Mean- I Think We Should Try  
I Think I Could Need- This In My Life  
I Think I'm Just Scared- I Think Too Much  
I Know This Is Wrong - It's A Problem, I'm Dealing_  
  
Grabing Yami, Bakura pulled him into the shop despite Yami's attempts to break free. "Hey, look what I found!" shouted Bakura as he continued to pull Yami into another room.  
  
"Damn you tomb robber! Let me go" Bakura just smirked at Yami's attempts. The supposed "struggle" caught the eyes of the other occupants as they turned to see what bakura was talking about.  
  
"It couldn't be.." stuttered Ryou as he saw Yami's struggling form.  
  
"Well, well. Seems the pharaoh has decided to grace us with his presence." chuckled Marik.  
  
"Shut it Marik!" yelled Yami as he yanked his arm free of Bakura's grasp.  
  
"Where are you going in such a rush Yami?" questioned Malik.  
  
"To find Yugi." replied the retreating form of Yami.  
  
"So it only took a few dys for him to hate you? Way to go you baka pharaoh." sneered Bakura as he watched Yami's eyes narrow.  
  
"Don't toy with me Bakura!" snarled Yami as he picked Bakura up against the wall. He may have been smaller, but he was too outraged to care. Putting Bakura down, Yami quickly retreated to the door only to run into Ryou holding a winter coat. Nodding a thank you, Yami gratefully took the coat and left.  
  
_If You're Gone- Maybe It's Time To Go Home  
There's An Awful Lot Of Breathing Room  
But I Can Hardly Move_  
  
Letting his eyes close halfway, Yugi tried to keep them open. He knew he couldn't fall asleep or he might freeze to death. The peacefullness of the park was to addicting and he soon fell into  
a light slumber.  
  
_If You're Gone- Baby You Need To Come Home  
Cuz There's A Little Bit of Something Me  
In Everything In You  
_  
Not caring if he knocked someone down as he rushed thru the busy streets, Yami had only Yugi on his mind. He had tried some nearby stores if they had seen his small hikari, but each one was the same. No one had seen any signs of Yugi since he had left the house this morning.  
  
'If anything happens to him, I don't know what I'l do" thought Yami as he neared a park. 'The park! Maybe Yugi will be there, he was always at the park when he was upsrt or sad!'   
  
_I Bet You're Hard To Get Over  
I Bet The Room Just Won't Shine  
I Bet My Hands I Can Stay Here  
I Bet You Need- More Than You Mind_  
  
Ryou, who had left a little while after Yami, had reached the park before him and was still searching for Yugi. About to give up, Ryou turned around to see a small bundle on a nearby bench. Walking   
towards the bench. Placing his hand on the bundle, Ryou felt like he had just grabbed a bucket of ice cubes. Turning the bundle over, he saw lightning shaped bangs and recognized them as Yugi's.  
  
Pulling the small boy against him to try to keep him warm, but was stopped a little while later by a pair of strong arms that had circled themselves around the boy's waist. Looking up, Ryou saw Yami craddling Yugi's freezing body against his own.  
  
"This wouldn't have happened if I had been more careful with him" Ryou looked into those depressed crimson orbs.  
  
"It's not your fault Yami. Things like this happen and we have to deal with them." Nodding his agreement, Yami allowed Ryou to lead them back to the shop.  
  
_I Think You're So Mean- I Think We Should Try  
I Think I Could Need- This In My Life  
I Think I'm Just Scared- That I Know Too Much  
I Can't Relate And That's A Problem I'm Feeling_  
  
Kicking open the door, Yami followed Ryou to a room located in the back. It had two couches, a chair and a fireplace. Pulling the chair forwards, Ryou motioned for Yami to sit down. Pulling Yugi closer to him, he continued to try and warm Yugi's cold body and aso as an attempt to calm his violent shaking.  
  
When Yugi finally stopped shaking, Yami seemed to losen his grip around Yugi so he could become more comfortable.  
  
_If You're Gone- Maybe It's Time To Go Home  
There's An Awful Lot Of Breathing Room  
But I Can Hardly Move_  
  
Pacing around the house, Kira had so many thoughts rushing thru her mind as she tried to calmly wait for Yugi and her father's arrival back home. Calling her father's work number, the secretary told her he   
had just left.   
  
Sitting by the window, she stared outside for any movement in the driveway. She never had time to act as she was tied up and blind folded.  
  
_If You're Gone- Baby You Need To Come Home  
Cuz There's A Little Bit Of Something Me  
In Everything In You_  
  
Snuggling into his dark's embrace, Yugi opened his sleep-covered eyes to meet a pair of chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Ahh!" Yugi fell off the chair, causing Yami to wake up and growl at who ever had disturbed his sleep.   
  
Looking around, he saw Ryou staring at the dazed Yugi on the floor. Chuckling at his hikari's position, Yami picked him up and placed him, once again, on his lap.  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi. I didn't mean to scare you like that." Ryou replied sheepishly scratching the back of his head. Yugi leaned back into something hard. Tilting his head upwards, he came into contact with   
a pair of crimson orbs.  
  
Shaking a little at the sight of those eyes, Yugi tried his hardest to sneak out of Yami's hold, but was pulled back. "You're not going anywhere little one." replied Yami as his grip tightened.  
  
"Please let me go." pleaded Yugi as he began to feel dizzy.  
  
"You're too ill to go anywhere Yugi and Yami loosen your grip, he starting to get dizzy," stated Ryou as Yami growled deep in his throat about being told what to do. "Here, give me your adress and phone   
number and I'll go get your things." Slowly nodding, Yugi took the paper and wrote what Ryou asked for.  
  
_I Think You're So Mean- I Think We Should Try  
I Think I Could Need- This In My Life  
I Think I'm Just Scared- Do I Talk Too Much  
I Know This Is Wrong, It's A Problem I'm Dealing_  
  
Reaching his house, Mr. Katoshi saw shattered pottery on the living room floor. Glass and paper were everywhere. Scared for both Yugi and his daughter life, he quickly checked every room. He found a note  
saying Yugi had left earlier this morning with someone that looked similar to him. "Atemu" muttered Mr. Katoshi as he read the note.   
  
Fliping the note over, Mr. Katoshi read something he never would have thought. Falling to his knees, he feared for his daughter's life.  
  
_If You're Gone- Maybe It's Time To Go Home  
There's An Awful Lot Of Breathing Room  
But I Can Hardly Move_  
  
Knocking on the door, Ryou watched as it opened by itself. Peering inside, he saw a man on the floor crying. Walking forward into the house, he went directly towards the man and asked what was wrong.  
  
Handing Ryou the note, Ryou's eyes grew 2 times their regular size he he finished reading the note. "Go get your things and I'll get Yugi's" replied Ryou as calm as he could considering the situation.   
  
Trusting the man, Mr. Katoshi retreated from his spot on the floor towards the stair case where he motioned for Ryou to follow.   
  
Finishing, both headed back to the store where everything would start to unfold.  
  
_If You're Gone- Maybe It's Time To Go Home  
There's An Awful Lot Of Breathing Room  
But I Can Hardly Move  
If You're Gone- Baby You Need To Come Home  
Cuz There's A Little Bit Of Something Me   
In Everything You Do_  
---------------------------------------------------------  
Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Sorry for the wait, I've been busy and I didn't have a clue really on how to continue this. But i'm back and I have a better ideas now!   
  
Please R&R!


	7. Falling Into Darkness

Disclaimer: Chibi Pharaoh Yami owns nothing.

'Head on Collision' - New Found Glory

p.s: Yami no Marik is going to be called Ishtar? ok.. good.

-----------------------------

The Unity Of Dark And Light

Chapter 7: Falling Into Darkness

-------------------------------

The silence of the room scared Yugi. It reminded him of the times he would hide from his father. Many people knew him for his fine buisness deals, but he was also known for getting drunk with his friends.

He would often come home and start blaming Yugi for anything bad that had happened that day. It was the worst thing Yugi could imagine when his father lost a case. His mother had to take him to the hospital a few times when he was younger because he had badly damaged his rib cage and leg.

Just the thought of the hospital brought back the memory of when his father tried to stab him. Shivering, he felt himself become crushed against something hard. 'Yami? I thought he was asleep...'

"What's bothering you abiou?" Yugi looked down, not wanting to relieve those painful memories. "Abiou, if I have to, I will force you to tell me."

_I've Been Waiting For A Good Day I've Been Holding Back Long Enough I've Been Hurting To Tell You Some Things_

Silence. The silence surrounded Yugi once again as he felt himself loose conciousness.

" 'ami my head hurts." he muttered before loosing himself in the dark depths of his mind.

"Yugi! Wake up!." Yami started to panic. Something was wrong with Yugi and he had no idea on how to help his hikari. Cradling the shivering boy against his chest, Yami rushed downstairs into the living room where the rest of the shops inhabitants sat.

"Yami? What is it?" asked Ishizu as she saw Yami's face.

"Yugi.. needs.. help" Yami stuttered trying to remain calm, but his abiou's pale face told him to worry. Seeing the fear in her pharaoh's features, she imediately went to the phone and called for an ambulance.

_It's Not The Falling Temperature That's Making Our Blood Run Cold_

Sitting down in Ishizu's chair, Yami pushed Yugi's bangs away from his face. Sighing, he nuzzled the younger, despite the 'ooh' and 'awws' coming from Bakura and Ishtar. They were both became quiet when Shadi practicly knocked them out. (Oo he shows up in the most strangest of times)

_It's The Breeze You Make The Presence Felt When You're Around Me_

Ishizu came back, a sad looked covering her features. "I'm sorry, but they can't get thru all the snow. If we take him there, we would have to walk and it's to cold for that."

"But what about Ryou? He left way before this storm kicked in and Yugi's house isn't that far from here. What's taking them so long" whined Bakura as Shadi was trying to restrain Ishtar who was still laughing at the fact that Yami nuzzled Yugi in public.

"What's wrong with showing affection for my hikari Ishtar." replied Yami.

Looking up, Ishtar saw the famous eye of horus glowing brightly on Yami's forehead. His eyes had grown to such a deep crimson they could pass for black. Ishtar imediately shut up when he noticed he had pushed the pharaoh too far.

Right after the little 'inncident', a knock from the door was heard as Ryou and Mr. Katoshi entered the store. A crash was heard through out the house as the eye of horus, once again, appeared on the pharaoh's forehead.

"Why the hell is that bastard here!" he yelled as another one of Ishizu's artifacts shattered.

_And It Feels Like I'm At An All Time Low Slightly Bruised And Broken_

"Atemu! Watch your mouth and I sent Ryou to bring him here. He's known this Yugi so he can help us." Yami just bared his teeth at the man and growled deep in his throat.

"I don't care! I need to help Yugi now!' Rushing out towards the doorway, Yami grabed two jackets from the closet and covered both him and Yugi up in them. He then placed a scarf around Yugi's neck and mouth to help against the cold.

Picking Yugi back up, Yami opened the door and quickly shut it before the snow went inside. Pulling Yugi closer to his chest, the pharaoh muttered curses at the frozen water that tried to block his sight. He noticed Yugi's face was becoming very red and felt the smaller was heating up.

'This can't be good' muttered Yami to himself as he contiued on his walk to the hospital. The smaller shifted in his dark's hold as the wind began to pick up and the snow was blowing even harder.

'Thank Re we never had this in Egypt or I think I would have died.' Yami was brought out of his thoughts when a roaring noise was heard from behind them. 'Who's crazy enough to be out in this weather?' thought Yami as he felt a bad presence coming closer.

He placed the scarf over Yugi's face and walked closer to the sides of the buildings. He saw the light of whoever was following them, reflect off of a sign. Yami's eyes narrowed as he waited for the stranger to arrive.

_From Our Head On Collision I've Never Seen This Side Of You Another Tragic Case Of Feeling Bruised And Broken From Our Head On Collision I've Never Seen This Side Of You Another Tragic Case...._

-------------------------------------------------------

Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Um. I was in a hurry cuz I'm trying to get all of my stories updated and I need to post some of my new drawings on DA. So sorry that its so short. And I will finish using the song in the next chapter. Until then, please R&R!


End file.
